Lara's Destiny
by TheOneAndOnlyDazzling
Summary: When 16 year old Lara meets the turtles through April, she becomes their little sister. Lara becomes close to Leo as she trains with him. But when disaster strikes, Lara must battle Shredder to save them. Afterwards, she becomes closer to the one in red. But a secret and a new enemy haunt her. Will she survive? PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Young Lara stood alone in the streets of New York. She watched people pass by longingly. She had lost her parents to an enemy called the Kraang. And she had no friends left. Lara sighed, and continued her walk to the farmer's market. When she arrived, she looked at all the food she couldn't buy. Wishing she had money, and she was hungry. Her stomach rumbled.**_

"_**Excuse me?" a voice said from behind her, startling her. "Are you going to buy any food?" it was a red headed teenager, wearing a layered yellow football jersey. **_

"_**Oh, no." Lara answered. "I have no money."**_

"_**Oh, so your parents are buying the food?" Lara looked at her toes out of shyness and sadness.**_

"_**Oh, no ma'am." She said softly. "I'm an orphan." The older girl looked surprised.**_

"_**You are?" she asked softly. "That's so sad. I'm so sorry."**_

"_**It's not your fault." Lara answered sourly. "It's mine."**_

"_**Your fault?" the girl asked, obviously confused. "How?" suddenly, a huge pink brain-shaped alien plummeted down from the sky and landed In between the girls. Both the older girl and Lara screamed. **_

"_**Aha!" said the ugly pink thing. "You," it pointed to Lara. "Are coming with us!" Lara stood frozen in fear. **_

"_**That's how!" Lara yelled. The older girl was clearly confused, but grabbed Lara's hand, and ran with her toward an ally nearby.**_

"_**By the way," said the older girl. "My name's April."**_

"_**I-I'm Lara." She answered. "Where are you taking me?" **_

"_**I know you probably don't trust anybody right now." April said. "But can you trust me and the friends I'm going to bring you to?" Lara nodded. "Good." Said April. "Come on!" April led Lara down the dark ally, and took her to a sewer cover, and lifted the cover off of the hole. **_

"_**Come on. Down here is where my friends live." April said.**_

"_**Down there?" Lara asked doubtfully. "What boys or girls would live down there?"**_

"_**Look," April sighed. "They're not humans. They're mutants."**_

"_**Mutants?" Lara gasped. "I can't go with them! Mutants killed my parents! How do I know they weren't the ones that killed them?"**_

"_**I promise they weren't." April answered, looking nervously behind her. "You said you would trust me." Lara thought for a moment. **_

"_**All right. You win. I trust you, and your, **__**friends**__**" April smiled, led Lara down the hole, and they both disappeared within the sewers. Unaware that Lara's troubles would soon become the turtle's own.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The moment Lara stepped into a lair of, stuff; she knew that this was going to be quite an adventure. **_

"_**Guys!" April shouted. "I'm home! And I've got a friend for you guys to see!" immediately, a green, round head popped out from behind a shelf.**_

"_**April!" said a green turtle with an orange bandanna around the front of his eyes, with cut out holes around his eyes so he could see. "Did you bring," he stopped short when he saw Lara, standing close to April, becoming quite shy. "Who's this?" he asked quietly, kneeling down to her height.**_

"_**What are you?" Lara asked fearfully. "You didn't kill my parents, did you?" He looked up at April in confusion. **_

"_**I'll explain later." April answered. "Go get you brothers. All of them please." He nodded and ran off. **_

"_**What is he?" Lara asked.**_

"_**A turtle, his name is Michelangelo. But call him Mikey." Lara nodded. "You'll meet his brothers soon. Don't worry. They won't hurt you." A moment later, three more turtles appeared.**_

"_**What possibly couldn't wait till after the program?" a big, muscular turtle with a red bandanna asked angrily. But he too, stopped short when he saw Lara. **_

"_**That's Raph." April told Lara.**_

"_**Is she in danger April?" a turtle with a blue bandanna asked quietly, touching Lara's cheek softly. Lara shied away. **_

"_**She's lost her parents to Kraang, Leo." April answered. "And they want her more than they want me." Leo nodded, and reached out his hand to Lara, and said, **_

"_**It's all right. I will not hurt you. I promise." Lara thought for a moment, the reached out her hand to hold his. Leo took her into a training room, and a giant rat was meditating in there.**_

"_**Sensei? I have a question for you." Leo said quietly, gently squeezing Lara's hand.**_

"_**Leonardo!" the rat answered, sort of angrily. "I told you! No interrupting my meditation! It is very important to meditate so I do not lose control of," he stopped short when he saw Lara reveal herself by struggling to get out of Leo's firm grasp. She started to cry. "Leonardo, my son." The rat said as he stood and walked slowly over to Lara. "I apologize."**_

"_**It's all right Master Splinter." Leo answered. "This is Lara."**_

"_**I am these rowdy boys' father." said Splinter. "I would like to talk with you for a moment." He nodded, and Leo turned to leave.**_

"_**No!" Lara shrieked, startling both Leo and Splinter. Lara suddenly felt safe with Leo, and never wanted him to leave her side. A tear slipped down her face as she turned her previously tear-stained face to him.**_

"_**It's all right Lara." Leo said, taking her hand once more. "This is my father. He won't hurt you. I'll be right outside, and I'll hear you scream from a mile away if anything happens. I promise." Lara tearfully nodded, and allowed Master Splinter to take her hand and draw her to a back room. She looked behind her before the doors shut, and Leo nodded and smiled.**_

"_**So," Master Splinter said after he had closed the doors of the room. "You have been accused by the Kraang?" Lara hung her head. "It is all right my child. I will take care of you, as will my sons. Well um, at least three of them." Lara looked confused. **_

"_**Why only three?" she asked. Splinter sighed.**_

"_**Raphael is impulsive, hot-tempered and rude to all of his brothers. You may want to steer clear of him for a while until he gets used to having you around." Lara nodded and stood up to leave. "Go get acquainted with my sons." Splinter smiled. Lara jumped up and ran out of the room. She suddenly wanted to be close to Leo. She burst out of the training room, and ran smack into Leo.**_

"_**Whoa! What's the hurry?" Leo laughed. "I don't think that this is an invasion." Lara smiled for the first time in almost years.**_

"_**I think," she said, turning a smiling face towards Leo. "I found a new home. With family I know I can trust!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Lara awoke early the next morning. She jumped out of her bed, exited to help Donnie with one of his experiments. She unzipped her suitcase, pulled out a neon green tank top with lace on the top and bottom, and then pulled out a pair of ripped jean shorts. She slipped them on, then pulled out her neon purple sneakers and slipped them on too. She stood up and realized that today was her 16th birthday. She had almost forgotten in all the rush of meeting the turtles and Sensei. She opened her door to hear angry words out in the hallway. She stopped to listen. She heard Raph insult Leo, and Leo answer back quietly, obviously struggling to hold his temper. She listened hard to understand what they were saying.**_

"_**She's a pest! I don't want her around anymore." Raph said angrily.**_

"_**C'mon Raph, give her a fighting chance. She's alone with nothing to hold. And no one to listen to her." Leo answered.**_

"_**I don't care! She's always following me around, and never leaving me alone!" Raph argued.**_

"_**You've always wanted a little sister." Leo said quietly. **_

"_**Eavesdroppers sometimes hear things they shouldn't." A voice said from behind Lara, scaring her. She whirled around, to be face to face with Donnie. "Why were you eavesdropping on them?" he asked with, to Lara's surprise, not even a hint of anger in his voice.**_

"_**I-I, oh, I don't know Donnie. I'm sorry. I truly am." Lara answered. Donnie nodded. "Why does Raph not like me?" she blurted out before she could think of better. Donnie turned around and looked sad. **_

"_**Raph doesn't like many people. I have had this feeling deep down for years that started when I was a little boy, that Raph only stands us. He doesn't love us as his brothers. This, in turn, makes me feel unwanted." Lara hung her head. She had basically insulted him, after she had insulted him before by eavesdropping.**_

"_**Oh, Donnie." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." Donnie drew her into an embrace.**_

"_**It's fine." He said. "I overdo it sometimes."**_

"_**I like you just the way you are. Even with all you're different." Lara answered. "I love you."**_

"_**Thank you Lara. I really needed to hear that. Now go do your hair so we can start the experiment. We don't want you to catch it on fire now do we?" Donnie said. But before he disappeared into his lab, he said over his shoulder, "And happy, happy birthday." Lara smiled and returned to her room. **_

_** …**_

_**Lara skipped out of Donnie's lab and stretched. She had spent the last three hours in his lab helping him with his experiments. She went to the kitchen to see if Mikey needed any help. On her way to the kitchen, she heard Raph and Leo arguing again. She sighed. Would they ever stop?**_

"_**Look Leo," Raph said quietly. "I **__**am**__** getting rid of her. I'm doing it tonight, swiftly and silently. And you can't stop me."**_

"_**Sensei can." Leo answered.**_

"_**Oh yea? Then go get him. And we'll see who the better fighter is." Lara gasped, revealing her presence to the two brothers. Leo looked franticly around the room, as Lara slumped against the wall, hoping to not be found. **_

"_**Oh," she thought. "I'm in a world of trouble."**_

"_**Lara?" Leo called softly. "Come out here please." When she didn't move out into the open, he called again. "I don't want to force you. Come out here **__**now **__**please." Lara slowly came out of her hiding spot. "How much did you hear?" Leo asked.**_

"_**Enough." Lara answered. "If I'm that much trouble to you guys, then I'll leave. Right now." **_

"_**No!" Leo said. "You're not leaving if I can help it. Raph just needs to learn some manners." Raph grunted his opinion of that. Lara wasn't convinced. "Please." Leo begged. "Don't tell anyone about this." Lara sighed.**_

"_**Fine." She agreed. "On one condition, you stop fighting!" Raph and Leo looked at each other. **_

"_**We'll**__** try." Leo answered with a glare at Raph. Raph ignored him and stomped away. Leo tried to hug Lara, but she wiggled out of his grasp, and ran off.**_

"_**What a horrible birthday!" Lara thought. "I wish they wouldn't forget about me."**_

_** …. **_

_**It had been an hour since Lara's encounter with Leo and Raph. She closed her book as she heard a soft knock at her door.**_

"_**Lara?" Mikey's voice called. "Are you in there?"**_

"_**Yea, I'm still in here." Lara answered, jumping off of her made bed and opened the door.**_

"_**Come on out." Mikey said. "We have presents for your birthday."**_

"_**I thought you had forgotten." Lara mumbled.**_

"_**Well, I didn't!" Mikey said happily. Lara smiled.**_

"_**I can see that." She said. Mikey took her hand in his own**_

"_**C'mon, you'll like the presents we're going to give you."**_

_** ...**_

_**Lara walked alongside Mikey to the living room, where Donnie and Leo, but not Raph, were sitting on the couch. April and Casey were on the floor. **_

"_**Happy birthday!" they all said at once. Lara became suddenly shy.**_

"_**Thank you." She said quietly. Mikey gave Lara his present first. It was a brand new fiction novel. "How'd you know I wanted this?" she asked.**_

"_**You only mentioned it over 3,000 times!" Mikey laughed. Donnie gave Lara her own science kit so she could do her own experiments.**_

"_**I'll teach you some easy ones to get you started." Donnie said.**_

"_**Thank you very much." Lara answered with a smile that was bigger than she was. Leo saved his three presents for last. The first one was a bow and arrows, the second one was two swords identical to his, and the third one, well she didn't quite know yet.**_

"_**Close your eyes for a moment." Leo said, and she did. She felt a light necklace chain around her neck. "You can open your eyes now." Lara looked down, and saw a pink sapphire on the chain.**_

"_**Oh," she breathed. "It's beautiful."**_

"_**I knew you'd like it." Leo smiled. She smiled back.**_

"_**C'mon." Donnie urged. "We can practice some experiments now."**_

"_**All right, all right, I'm coming!" Lara laughed. Then Mikey said there was an attack going on outside. **_

"_**Or I guess we won't practice right now." Donnie sighed.**_

"_**Can I come with you guys?" Lara asked eagerly.**_

"_**Uh, no. I don't think so. Maybe later, just wait here until we get back." Leo answered. **_

"_**Okay." Lara answered sadly.**_

"_**Don't worry." Leo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be back soon." Lara nodded, and retired to her room to read her new book.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Raph was the first one back. He glared at Lara as he walked past the living room. Lara hung her head. Would her ever want her around? Donnie was next. He sat down on the couch next to Lara and asked, **_

"_**So, how's your new book?"**_

"_**It's good." She answered.**_

"_**Don't worry about Raph. He'll come around one of these days."**_

"_**I hope so." Lara mumbled. Leo sat on the floor and turned on the TV.**_

"_**Do you want to do those experiments now?" Donnie asked.**_

"_**No thanks." Lara answered. "Maybe later." Donnie shrugged. **_

"_**Suit yourself." He said and walked to his lab. Mikey watched intently what was happening on the screen. Lara didn't feel like watching today. **_

"_**Can I go up top for a while Leo?" she asked.**_

"_**Is April going with you?" he asked without taking his eyes off of the screen.**_

"_**I can ask." **_

"_**Go do that." Lara ran to ask April, she said yes. **_

"_**Let me get my shoes on first." She said.**_

"_**Okay." Lara answered running back to the living room. "She said yes Leo."**_

"_**Alright, as long as you're back before dinnertime." **_

"_**I will be."**_

"_**Go on then. Have fun."**_

"_**I will."**_

"_**Ready to go?" April asked.**_

"_**Yup."**_

"_**Then let's rock and roll."**_

_** …**_

_**The girls arrived home just before dinnertime.**_

"_**I don't really feel hungry. I think I'll just go to bed." Lara said when she caught sight of Raph.**_

"_**Well, okay." April said. "Goodnight."**_

"_**Goodnight." Lara shut her door and collapsed into bed, and she soon fell asleep. **_

_** …**_

_**Lara awoke soon the next morning, slipped on another pair of shorts and a tank, slipped on her purple shoes, and braided her long black hair down the right side of her body. Her green eyes and freckles stood out among her other features. She opened her door to see Leo standing there, posed to knock.**_

"_**Leo!" Lara burst out. "You scared me to death!"**_

"_**You're not dead, are you?" Leo teased.**_

"_**You still scared me good." Lara smiled, telling him she knew he was teasing. **_

"_**Sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you how you could earn your chance of coming with us on missions." Lara was utterly surprised. "I was going to tell you last night, but you went to bed before I could." **_

"_**I'm sorry." Lara answered, feeling ashamed. "I didn't want to be around Raph." Leo nodded.**_

"_**Well, anyway. I gave you that bow and arrows, right?" **_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**Go get them for a minute." Lara dug into her drawers to retrieve them. "Good, now come with me." Leo led her to the training room, and two stuffed, and made out of pillows, deer. "When you can shoot an arrow into both deer's hearts, then you can come." Leo said. Lara looked at him in dismay. "You can do it." Leo encouraged. "I know you can." He winked. "Start practicing." He said and left. Lara pulled back the bowstring and let it go.**_

"_**Bulls eye." She whispered. She sighed and loaded an arrow into the weapon. She shot, and it hit the deer in the face.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Good morning." A voice said from the door to the training room. "You're up awfully early this morning." Lara dropped her aim on the deer. **_

"_**Oh, hi Mikey." She answered. "Yea, I'm practicing so I can go with you guys next time." Mikey nodded as if he knew all too well.**_

"_**I remember when I was young," he started. "The others thought I wasn't good enough to fight. So they made me do all these dumb training mumbo jumbo, until they decided I was good enough." He sighed. "It took them two years to decide that." Lara dropped her aim and turned around. **_

"_**Two years?" she marveled. "Wow. That really is a long time." Mikey shrugged as if it had no more importance on him. **_

"_**Do you want me to show you a better way to hold the bow? It will improve your aim a lot." Lara smiled.**_

"_**Sure." She answered. "Thanks a lot."**_

"_**I understand how you want to go so bad. I might as well help you reach your goals since there's nothing else to do around here today."**_

…

"_**Have you shot any hearts yet?" a voice said from the doorway to the training room. Lara calmly released her bowstring, letting yet another arrow fly into the deer's body for the thousandth time that week.**_

"_**Not yet." Lara answered, obviously discouraged. Leo put an understanding hand on her shoulder. **_

"_**Just keep trying." He said. "Practice makes perfect. You'll get it soon." Lara shrugged his hand off and turned around to look him in the eye. She was angry now.**_

"_**That's what you've been saying for days." She said angrily. "And it hasn't happened yet." Leo backed up slightly.**_

"_**Okay, okay. There's no need to bite my head off."**_

"_**Well? What am I supposed to do?" Lara yelled in his face. "You've been saying I'll be able to go for weeks now! And I am not any closer to going than I was when you gave me the bow and arrows!" She threw them down in disgust. "This was a stupid, stupid idea anyway. I should've known you never wanted me anyway. Maybe Raph was right. I don't belong here after all." Leo opened his mouth to argue, but Lara cut him off. "Don't try to argue with me. I can do anything. And I will prove that I can fight," she paused. "By defeating Karai alone."**_

"_**No!" Leo said blocking the exit of the training room. "That's too dangerous! You absolutely cannot go after her alone. You'll die."**_

"_**No, I won't. And I can prove it." She took off to the surface before Leo could react, but Leo gathered his brothers, and took off in pursuit after Lara.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**Lara!" Donnie called for the hundred thousandth time that evening.**_

"_**Dudes," Mikey complained. "When can we go home?" Leo shoved an angry finger in Mikey's chest. **_

"_**Shut up." He said angrily. "We can leave when we find Lara."**_

"_**I don't see why she's so important all of a sudden." Leo turned around and opened his mouth, but another cool voice stopped him.**_

"_**I'm not going home." It said. **_

"_**Where have you been?" Leo scolded. "We've been looking for," Lara waved him off.**_

"_**I told you. I'm not going home. I only have a scratch from battling her." She scrunched up her sleeve, and her arm was cut absolutely open, and was bleeding heavily. Donnie was speechless. **_

"_**Well," Leo said, obviously exhausted. "Only a scratch eh? Let's go home so we can fix that up."**_

"_**No." Lara said firmly. "I'm never going back."**_

"_**And why not?" Leo demanded. "Tell me why." Lara's long hair whipped back and forth as she shook her head. Leo sighed and asked her something quietly that the others couldn't understand. Lara nodded and he took her around a nearby corner alone. They emerged a moment later, and a once confident Lara was now in tears. Lara ran into Donnie's arms, and let her tears flow once more. Leo glared at Raph, and that pretty much answered Donnie's curiosity. He sighed, and continued the walk home with his brothers.**_

…

_**Lara awoke early Monday morning. She sighed and prepared herself for another day of arguing and training. Raph and Leo had been arguing over what had happened for months now. While Lara was practicing that afternoon, she finally shot an arrow into each of the deer's hearts. She was so excited. Well, being a ninja wasn't as exciting as she had expected.**_

"_**Come on let's go." Leo said. "We should be out on the rooftops before nightfall." Lara sighed and closed her laptop.**_

"_**Do I have to go?" She asked. Leo gave her "a look" and answered,**_

"_**You know the answer to that question."**_

_**Lara sighed again and stood. **_

"_**Just because I know the answer, doesn't mean I will do it." Leo gave her another look, and walked out towards the exit. Lara knew she had no choice but to follow. She sighed, and slowly followed him outside.**_

…_**..**_

"_**Honestly," Lara said to Raph and Leo, interrupting their argument. "Why can't we have a peaceful patrol without you both arguing all the way through it?" Raph glared at her.**_

"_**Since when do **__**you**__** care?" He snapped. Lara stood up from where she was sitting, and walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. Sparks coming from her eyes in anger.**_

"_**Because Leo is only trying to protect me." She shot back. "And you won't let him because you're jealous! Jealous that I am getting more attention than you." Raph was equally angry now.**_

"_**Oh really?" He growled, shoving an angry finger onto the skin of Lara's neck. "Since when do I get jealous?" **_

"_**Now." Lara spat.**_

"_**Why I'm gonna,"**_

"_**No!" Leo yelled. "Stop it! Both of you!" He glared at them. "There is no need to hurt each other." He sighed. "I think we should call it a night and go home."**_

"_**Sounds good to me." Lara snapped and took off back home.**_

…

"_**But she's still following me!" Raph said angrily. Lara was eavesdropping once more. But wait, didn't she get in trouble last time? Well, now Donnie is with her, listening too, as well as Mikey. **_

"_**Because she looks up to you." Leo answered. "Why else would she have told me when she was younger, that she wanted to be like you, because you're so strong?" Lara silently slapped a hand to her forehead. **_

"_**Thank you Leo!" She muttered. "I did not want him to know that." Donnie was trying so hard not to giggle. Leo's statement did not change Raph's attitude at all. But his eyes flicked away for a moment, and Leo smirked.**_

"_**Oh, that's it!" He said. "You **__**like**__** her." Raph's face turned red. **_

"_**I do not!" He answered.**_

"_**Yes you do! I can see it in your face!" Leo started laughing. Meanwhile, behind the corner where Lara crouched with Donnie and Mikey, Lara's face also became red, redder than Raph's mask. She buried her head in her knees.**_

"_**Oh, great." She muttered. "Just wonderful." Donnie and Mikey couldn't hold back their laughter either. They started laughing right along with Leo. Lara couldn't take it anymore.**_

"_**Leonardo!" She shouted, coming out of her hiding place. "Honestly!" Leo was still laughing.**_

"_**I'm sorry," He said. "It just slipped out..."**_

"_**Slipped out?" Lara said angrily. "Slipped out." Lara stormed back to her room.**_

…_**..**_

_**Lara sat in her room reading, when there was a knock and a familiar voice at the door. **_

"_**Lara?" It asked. "Can I come in?"**_

"_**No." Lara snapped, but the door opened anyway. It was Raph. "What do you want?" Lara said turning away from him. Raph shut the door behind him, and sat down next to Lara on her bed. He put a hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**About what Leo said," He began, Lara knew what was coming. "He's actually right, but I didn't want to admit it." Lara rolled over and looked at him. "I wondered if you felt the same way…"**_

"_**I do actually." Lara answered quietly. Raph looked at her in surprise.**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me?"**_

"_**I was too shy." Lara answered. "I'm sorry." Raph hugged her.**_

"_**It's okay. I'm glad you do."**_

"_**Why were you so mean when I came?" Raph rubbed the back of his neck.**_

"_**I, well, I'm not really sure. I guess I was jealous."**_

"_**It's okay," Lara answered and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I like your protective nature. It makes me feel safe." She smirked at the shocked look on his face. "You'll be getting a lot more now." And she left her room, shutting the door behind her.**_

…_**.**_

_**Lara sat on the edge of a rooftop that evening, watching the sun set on the peaceful New York City. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't know Raph was behind her, until he clapped a hand over her mouth and grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. **_

"_**Raph!" Lara muffled from beneath his hand. "Don't do that!"**_

"_**But it's fun." Raph answered releasing her. She punched his arm.**_

"_**Please don't. I really hate being scared."**_

"_**Okay, I won't. But maybe every once in a while I will." Lara looked at him and shook her head.**_

"_**Right." She answered. "You do that." Raph smiled, and picked her up around her waist again, took her off the edge of the roof, and set her down gently on the ground. He kissed the top of her head, and said.**_

"_**Last one to the lair is a rotten egg!" And he took off running toward home, the others following right behind him.**_

"_**Guys!" Lara called, but they didn't hear her, they kept on running. Mikey noticed that Lara hadn't followed, so he went back to make sure she was okay. He saw her just standing there.**_

"_**What's wrong?" He asked.**_

"_**I can't jump the roofs, remember?"**_

"_**Oh, that's right. Here, I'll help ya." **_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**You're welcome, sister." Lara smiled, and together, they went home.**_

"_**What took you all so long?" Leo asked when Mikey and Lara got home.**_

"_**Can't jump the rooftops, remember?" Lara said, looking at Raph in disappointment. **_

"_**Oh, we forgot. Sorry."**_

"_**It's fine, I don't mind."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Lara stretched and yawned. It was Wednesday morning, and time to go to school. She quickly packed up and got dressed. She stepped out of her room, and saw everyone watching TV. She shook her head. **_

"_**Really?" She said, laughing a little. April turned around and shrugged. They exchanged looks saying, "Boys are weird."**_

"_**Are you leaving?" Raph asked, turning around.**_

"_**Yes, sadly." Lara answered with a smile. "Want to say goodbye?"**_

"_**Yea." Raph answered and walked her to the entrance of the lair. He hugged her, and she turned around to go on her way. But before she was able to leave, Raph grabbed her arm, spun her around, and planted a firm but gentle kiss on her lips.**_

"_**I-I love you." He stammered, his face becoming redder by the second. Lara couldn't help but lean in and kiss him back.**_

"_**I love you too." She turned her green eyes up to him. "I'll miss you today. I wish I could stay here." She looked at him. "It's not the same without you with me." Raph blushed even more deeply.**_

"_**I thought we hated each other." Raph said in surprise.**_

"_**I didn't hate you Raph," Lara answered, taking his hand in her own. "I wanted you to accept me; I never felt any anger or hatred towards you."**_

"_**I'm really sorry." He said softly. "I never meant to make you run away."**_

"_**I already forgave you." Lara said, using her free hand to lightly weave the tails of his mask through her fingers. "There's no need to be sorry anymore. Forgive and forget, that's what my mum always said." She smiled. "I really need to get going now. I don't want to be late."**_

"_**Bye. And Lara?" She turned around. "Please be careful." **_

"_**I will. I promise."**_

…_**..**_

_**The school bell finally rang. School was over! Lara gathered her books, dropped them into her backpack, and headed out the classroom door. Before she left, she went to her locker to pick up any last things. She slammed her locker shut a moment later and breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could go home, and see Raph and the others again. She wondered what patrol would be like tonight.**_

"_**I know it will be better with Raph by my side." Lara said to herself quietly. Then she looked behind her, and saw Big Brock, as the other kids called him, beating up an eighth grade boy. Brock was one of the strongest boys in the school, and he did not use his strength nicely. Lara met his eyes by accident, and knew what was coming. She snatched up her backpack, and walked fast towards the school exit, but before she could take three footsteps, Brock was in front of her, blocking her way.**_

"_**Brock please," Lara pleaded, not wanting to get beaten up, and then have to explain to the guys later. "It was an accident."**_

"_**Accidents ain't an excuse girl." Brock answered. "You did it, now you will pay." One of Brock's followers pulled Lara's backpack off of her back, and held her hands together tightly behind her back, so she was defenseless. Brock came close to her face.**_

"_**What a shame a beauty like you tried to test me." He laughed. "I kinda like you. Wanna be friends? I won't beat you up. What do you say?" **_

"_**I'd sooner be friends with a pig's rear end." Lara answered before she could think better of it. Brock stood tall.**_

"_**You need to be taken down a peg Lara, maybe a few pegs." Lara closed her eyes to steady her anger, and felt immense pain in her nose. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was bleeding. Brock pinched her cheek.**_

"_**This might take you down a bit." He held her shoulders tight, and in front of half of her homeroom class, kissed her, and it was not a pleasant one. Lara jerked back and sputtered.**_

"_**Bet you're not so high and mighty now huh?" Brock taunted. Lara felt two hot tears slip down her cheeks. What was she going to say to Raph? "Awww, look at that boys!" Brock laughed. "Little Lara's a crybaby! Come on, cry, you little weasel!" Lara did, but Brock's friend held her tightly, as Brock hit her in a few more places. "That'll teach you." Brock answered and walked away, followed by his friend. Lara, humiliated, and upset, snatched up her bag, and ran out of the school as fast as she could. She had to get away from all those watching eyes. She stopped in a nearby alleyway, and collapsed on the ground. She looked down at her shirt, and saw a huge deep red stain by the neckline. She held her nose together with her fingers, and pulled out the T-phone Donnie had given her on the first day of school. **_

"_**I was just about to call you." Leo said when he answered. "Are you okay? You should've been home an hour ago."**_

"_**I'm not okay." Lara answered.**_

"_**What happened? You sound awful."**_

"_**I am!" Lara explained everything that happened. "I'm so embarrassed, I don't know if I can show my face there tomorrow."**_

"_**It may be time to pull you out." **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Uh, nothing. Come on home and I'll explain."**_

"_**Okay. I'll try."**_

"_**You'll try? Are you hurt badly? Do you want me to send April and Casey to come get you?"**_

"_**No, I'm fine. Just a bloody nose and some bruises. I'll make it."**_

"_**Okay, I'll let Donnie know. He'll check you out when you get back. And if you need me to send them, please let me know."**_

"_**Alright, I will. I'm on my way." And she hung up. **_

"_**Gosh, what was that all about?" Donnie asked when Leo hung up.**_

"_**I think Lara got caught in the middle of a fight at school by accident."**_

"_**Is she okay?" Raph asked.**_

"_**She said she had a bloody nose and a few bruises, but I have a feeling that something else happened that she didn't tell me. I could hear it in her voice." He looked at Donnie. "Do you think it's time to pull her out?"**_

"_**I don't know yet." Donnie answered. "I want to know exactly what happened before everyone else, then I'll tell you guys and we decide then."**_

_**Meanwhile, Lara staggered down the ladder into the sewer. She moved down slowly, but lost her footing and fell all the way to the bottom, landing hard on the concrete. She groaned and sat up. Walking as fast as she could, she stumbled into the lair, surprising the others.**_

"_**Really?" Leo said. "Only bruises?"**_

"_**I fell down the ladder, okay?" Lara snapped. "I'm not steady on my feet right now."**_

"_**I can see that." Lara glared at him as Donnie took hold of her shoulders and led her to his lab. Leo hung his head.**_

"_**Oops." He said under his breath. **_

"_**Just a few bruises, and your nose." Donnie said after examining Lara. "Nothing that can't be fixed." Lara nodded.**_

"_**Thanks Donnie." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Donnie blushed but returned the hug.**_

"_**I'm glad you're okay."**_

"_**Me too, even if I have some marks on me for a while."**_

"_**Did you fight back?"**_

"_**No, I was too afraid." Donnie nodded.**_

"_**I want to know exactly what happened."**_

"_**Well," Lara began. "I was getting my stuff out of my locker, and I accidentally met this bully's eyes. His name's Brock by the way. And he came over and one of his followers held my hands behind my back, and I couldn't move." She shuddered. "You really want to know everything?" **_

"_**Yes Lara." Donnie answered firmly. "Please go on."**_

"_**Then, in front of half of my homeroom class, he, kissed me." Lara hung her head. "It's not fair. What will Raph say to me?"**_

"_**He'll probably not care once he knows it was an accident." Lara nodded. "I would like you to go to your room for a while. Me and the others need to talk alone." Lara nodded and went off.**_


End file.
